Kiss Of Death
by Vampire Lilith
Summary: All of the Juunishi now have a second curse in place. If they kiss someone of the opposite sex, they kill that person. Read to find out what trouble they all get into with crazed fangirls and loves... Rated T for swearing.
1. Realizations

﻿**Author's Note****: So, the style is very strange and it's kind of like roleplay style…kinda. Hopefully, it's not too difficult for everyone to read. Well, Read, Enjoy, and Review. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer****: I do not claim to own any part of Fruits Basket. I only claim to own almost all of the mangas(that are available) and Hina and Mai. I don't own Jenna though, because she actually exists; just not in the world of Furuba.**

**Warning****: Some of them may be OOC; let me know if they're too OOC. I have a very strange mind and this fic was created about 2 years ago purely for my and my friends' amusement. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Realizations**

*Akito and Hina walk into Shigure's house*

Shigure: Hello, you two. You guys seem to be together a lot lately.

Akito: *sweating a bit* What are you talking about?!

Hina: Well, anyway. Shigure, where is everyone?

Shigure: Well, I think Kyo is at the dojo. Yuki's at the school catching up on some work

and Tohru hasn't come back since she left with Jenna.

Hina: Didn't Jenna come about a month ago?

Shigure: Yes, that's right. Why do you mention it?

Akito: Evrn though I hate that little idiot, I think she's been kidnapped.

Hina: Yeah, I agree. Did you ever meet Jenna before then?

Shigure: Well, now that you mention it, I've never even heard about her before.

Hina: I think someone should go look for Tohru.

Akito: Okay, well we have a da- um, I mean, we have to go somewhere. *starts walking towards front door dragging Hina along by the wrist*

Shigure: Oh? What's that I hear? *starts humming "here comes the bride"*

Akito: *turns around* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Shigure: Huh? Oh, nevermind me. *starts pretending to read a book again*

Akito: *goes over and grabs Shigure by the collar of his shirt* I'm going to kill you! *raises one fisted hand*

Shigure: Please, Akito, I didn't mean anything by it.

Hina: Akito, calm down! Unless you want me to leave _again_, put Shigure down and let's go.

Akito: Great! I didn't think you were still a bitch, but I guess I was wrong. Just Leave! _Nobody_ tells_ me_ what to do!! Especially not some dumb bitch who probably doesn't even know my middle name!

Hina: What are you saying?! _I thought you loved me!!!_

Akito: Are you kidding? Ha! I would never love a commoner, such as yourself! Pfft, you didn't even figure out I was a_ woman_!

Hina: WHAT?!

Akito: You heard me, dumb bitch!

Hina: What the hell kind of *looks Akito up and down* abomination are you?!

Shigure: *tries to slip out the back door unnoticed*

Hina & Akito: *in unison* SHIGURE! STOP!

*front door opens as their backs are turned*

Kyo: *walks in, sees Akito, and mumbles to self* Oh, crap! What's _he_ doing here? *runs back out before anyone notices the door even opened*

Akito: *to Hina* Dammit! Just leave! Oh, _and_ I have a **date** tonight!

Hina: FINE! *stomps out door*

Kyo: *slips in through the back door and runs like a ninja up to his room*

Akito: *takes Shigure's phone and calls up Hatori and Kureno (crying)* I need help; come pick me up! *hangs up the phone and then goes to sit on the couch*

Shigure: *sits down on the couch next to Akito* Come on, Akito. Don't be so upset. You'll always have me.

Akito: Shut up! This is _your_ fault!

Shigure: Aw, now I know you don't mean that.

-a half hour of Akito crying and yelling at Shigure passes-

*there's a knock at the door*

Shigure: *gets up and walks towards the door optimistically* *opens the door and sees Hatori and Kureno* Thank goodness you're finally here!

Hatori: What happened to him? *nodding towards Akito*

Shigure: Him and his *whispers* girlfriend had a fight and broke up.

Hatori: Was it Mai?

Shigure: Nope; it was Hina.

Hatori: Again? I thought he'd given up on her last time!

Shigure: Looks like you thought wrong.

Hatori: *sighs and shakes his head* why doesn't he just start dating _guys_ like he should?

Shigure: I don't know, but Akito almost killed me when I started humming "here comes the bride" earlier.

Hatori: You know it would have been your fault if he had.

*Hatori and Kureno take Akito back to the main house*

Kyo: *hears the door open and close and peeks downstairs* Is he gone, yet?

Shigure: Yes, it's safe, he left about five minutes ago.

Kyo: Good. Not that I care, but what did you do to him?

Shigure: Why do you assume I did something? He broke up with his girlfriend. And, well, it kinda might have been my fault.

Kyo: Hey, have you seen Tohru lately? I'm a little worried about her.

Shigure: Tohru? That's strange; Hina was just asking about her before?

Kyo: Hina? Who's that?

Shigure: Oh, Hina is Akito's newly ex- girlfriend.

Kyo: Oh…I'm hungry. I haven't had a real meal in weeks.

Shigure: We could just order some take-out. I'm hungry, too.

Kyo: *goes wide-eyed* NO! We can't let it happen again!!! *checks kitchen and looks relieved to see there's nothing unusual in it*

Shigure: What are you ranting about now?

Kyo: *looks psychopathically evil* TOHRU!! _Where is she?!?!_

Shigure: *runs, hides in corner, and mumbles to self* Kyo's so scary…

Kyo: *runs out the front door screaming Tohru's name*

Yuki: *walks in looking extremely exhausted* Shigure, what's wrong with the stupid cat? And why are you hiding in a corner?

Kyo: *runs back into the house* What Did You Call Me?! YOU GIRLY MAN!! *runs back out and continues searching and screaming Tohru's name*

Shigure: Ahh! Scary! *peeks out door to make sure he's gone and gets up*

Yuki: What is he doing?

Shigure: Well, all I heard before was him screaming "Tohru" through the streets.

Yuki: Oh, by the way, do you know where she is?

Shigure: Tohru? No, I don't. I haven't seen her since that girl, Jenna, came.

Yuki: *eyes go as wide as possible* What?! *runs out door and starts searching like a lunatic*

Shigure: Well, now that they're all gone, maybe I can finally get some reading done.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note**: Ok, so, there ya go. That's the first chappy. Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**More to come really soon! :] **

**Umm, and I think there may be some kind of huge typo, but I seem to be unable to locate it ^.^; so if you happen to come across it, please please please let me know. **


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note****: Sorry, I haven't updated for like a year…I really have no excuse. v.v Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I might be updating more frequently. ^-^**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing of Fruits Basket. It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya, duh. **

**Chapter Two: Confessions**

-three days (of Shigure reading) pass-

Shigure: Ah, Makeout Paradise was very good; I'll have to remember to thank Kakashi for lending it to me.

Aaya: *bursts through the front door* Hello, my lovely little brother! *comes back to reality* Yuki?

Shigure: Yuki left three days ago.

Aaya: Hm? Why?

Shigure: He went looking for Tohru. I think Kyo did, too.

Aaya: Oh, well. I suppose if Yuki's not here, I shall take my leave.

Shigure: Aw, so soon?

Aaya: Yes. I told Mine I was just stepping out for a moment. I'm not supposed to leave the shop during business hours, though.

Shigure: Ah, I see. Well, I'll be sure to tell Yuki that you stopped by.

Aaya: Thank you. I really must be going now. So, I'll see you later?

Shigure: Of course. *winks at Ayame*

Aaya: *smiles and leaves the house*

Shigure: *gets up to go find a new book to read*

*the front door bursts open as Kyo and Yuki fall into the house* ((they collapsed due to the exhaustion caused by not sleeping or eating for three days))

Shigure: Oh, my. Have you two been searching this whole time?

*the two boys groan in response*

-ten minutes pass before Kyo and Yuki are back to normal-

Kyo: *goes upstairs and closes the door to his room, whimpering over Tohru*

*Tohru walks in the front door with a small suitcase looking completely unharmed and like nothing happened*

Yuki: Oh, thank goodness you're back! Where have you been all this time?!

Tohru: I was hiding at Hana-chan's house.

Yuki: But, we thought that you had been kidnapped by that psycho girl Jenna. Shigure said you'd disappeared right after she came…

Tohru: No, Hana-chan came over and told me to pack my bag because I was going to be staying at her house for a while.

Yuki: You should have at least told one of us where you were going to be.

Tohru: I was going to, but Hana-chan told me that Jenna was going to try to kidnap me, so it would be best not to let anyone know where I was going.

Yuki: *wonders how Hanajima knew, but figures it's best not to ask questions about her* You had us all worried sick. We really thought that you were in danger because of Jenna.

Tohru: I'm s-sorry. I was j-just listening to what Hana-chan said…

Yuki: Well, it's fine now. All that matters is that you're safe and you're back home.

Tohru: I promise I'll make it up to you guys. And I'll make sure that I let you know where I'm going next time.

Yuki: Anyway, I'm so happy that you're finally back! Oh, and there's something that I really need to tell you.

Tohru: W-what?

Yuki: I Love You!

Tohru: W-wh- what?!?

Yuki: *uses a sexy voice* You heard me. *leans in for a kiss*

*Jenna breaks through the door and steals the kiss before Tohru or Yuki notice*

Jenna: I LO- *drops dead*

Yuki: Oh my god! Shigure; what are we going to do with a dead body!?!

Shigure: Well, first, you have to become ugly so this stops happening! Second, I suppose we'll just have to put her with the rest.

Yuki: But, what are we going to do about Tohru?? She saw everything! *looks over at Tohru*

Tohru: *staring at the dead body in shock* W-w-w-what just h-happened???

Shigure: *already on the phone* Yeah, that's right…yep, Yuki's fault again…All right, can you try to hurry?

Yuki: Is that-?

Shigure: Yeah, he says that he's been practicing, so he has more control over _it_ now.

Yuki: *looks at Shigure with wide-eyes* _Practicing_?!

Shigure: You know how they handle things at the main house.

Yuki: *looks a bit less shocked now* Only today right?

Shigure: That's all I told him to do.

Tohru: *still in shock, so she doesn't even notice this strange exchange of words occurring between Shigure and Yuki.

-ten minutes (of trying to calm Tohru down) pass-

Hatori: *knocks on the front door and is let in by Shigure* So, where is she?

Shigure: *points into the living room* She's sitting on the couch.

Hatori: What did you do with the body?

Shigure: Oh, we put it in the closet with the rest of them.

Hatori: You realize you can't keep them in there forever, right?

Shigure: Oh, don't you worry, we'll get rid of them soon.

Hatori: All right, let's get this over with. *walks into the living room and sees Tohru slightly hyperventilating*

Yuki: You're sure you can do this properly, right?

Hatori: Yeah; don't worry.

Yuki: *gives Hatori a skeptic look*

Hatori: *sighs and walks over to Tohru* I'm sorry. *places his hand on Tohru's forehead and erases her memories of this day*

Tohru: *is confused for a moment and then falls into a deep sleep*

Hatori: *sighs once more* You're welcome.

Shigure: Thank you very much. That could have been disastrous.

Hatori: Yuki, just be a little more careful from now on.

Yuki: Yes; of course. I'll try.

Hatori: Goodbye, Shigure; Yuki. *leaves the house and drives back to the main house*

-a little while later Tohru wakes up-

Tohru: *opens her eyes slowly* W-what happened? Why am I asleep on the couch?

Yuki: Oh! You woke up! You tripped and must've hit your head. Are you okay?

Tohru: Um, yeah. I think so.

Yuki: That's good.

Tohru: I can't remember anything, though… The last thing I remember was…um…

Yuki: Hm? What is it?

Tohru: The last thing I remember was…was you?... you were saying…saying that…you loved me! Oh my god! That's what you were saying! *her eyes widen as she remembers this*

Yuki: So…what's your answer?

Tohru: Um, Yuki, I thought you knew…

Yuki: Huh? Knew what?

Tohru: That Kyo is the one that I love; not you.

Yuki: Uwaah?! *stares at Tohru in disbelief*

Tohru: I'm sorry, Yuki. I thought it was obvious.

Yuki: *mumbles mostly to himself* Apparently, it wasn't. *says in a normal tone* Well, if I didn't even realize it, I think someone should go enlighten the stupid cat…

Tohru: …Maybe you're right. *walks up the stairs to Kyo's room*

Yuki: *watches Tohru walk away, still in disbelief* I can't believe I was just dumped for that failure of a cat. *shakes his head and walks to his room to sulk*

Tohru: *Knocks on Kyo's door and enters without waiting for a response* Kyo, I love you!

Kyo: *looks up just in time to see Tohru walking in* Uh…What?! *quickly moves to the opposite side of his bed*

Tohru: Uh... hi, Kagura?

Kagura: Um…hi. *puts on a fake smile while being thoroughly confused*

Tohru: Kyo? What's going on?

Kyo: Uhh…It's not what it looks like?

Tohru: Kagura…are you two…dating?

Kagura: …yeah. We've been going out for like a week now…

Tohru: Kyo, how could you? I thought you loved me…

Kyo: I did- er, I do? Err, I thought you didn't love me! I thought you were in love with that damn rat!

Tohru: I've never been in love with Yuki! I've always loved you! I was just waiting for you to make a move!

Kyo: I really thought that you didn't like me, soo I moved on.

Tohru: To…_Her_?!

Kyo: I've been in love with you for two whole years! And you never showed any interest in me! How was I supposed to know you liked me?!?!

Kagura: Wait a second! *turns to Kyo* You mean, the _only_ reason you finally said yes to me was because you _thought_ you were rejected by Tohru?! So, all this time, you never really loved me!?

Kyo: No! No! You've got it all wrong Kagura! I've always liked you *mumbles: in some small amount* you just can be kinda… um, overreactive.

Kagura: You filthy liar! Now that I know the truth; I HATE YOU! *slaps Kyo* You don't have to worry about me _ever_ bother _you_ again! And, yeah, the wedding is definitely off! *chucks an engagement ring at Kyo's head*

Kyo: B-but! *thinks to self* marriage? Where the hell did she get a ring from?!?

Tohru: You know what! I HATE YOU, TOO! *slaps Kyo on the opposite side of his face from where Kagura had slapped him*

*Tohru and Kagura leave*

Kyo: How the hell did things turn out like this?!?! *sighs exasperatedly and curls up in his blankets to sulk*

**Author's note****: So, how many people thought that Tohru was going to confess that she was gay when she was talking to Yuki?**

**Oh, and anyone who didn't figure it out; the **_**it**_** that Yuki and Shigure are talking about is, in fact, Hatori's mind-erasing ability. **

**I know these chapters are short, but I really can't make them any longer…**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and you can expect the next chapter to be up somewhat soon. Please review! :]**


End file.
